Gruvia Week 2014 Day 3: Change
by FatedSong
Summary: Gray noticed a sudden change. One shot.


**Gruvia Week 2014 Day 3: Change**

* * *

_"Gray!"_

_"..."_

_"Gray! Graaaaay..."_

_"..."_

_"Graaaaaaay! GRAY!"_

_"Woah, what M-mira why are you yelling!?" _Gray snapped to reality.

_"What are you talking about I've been trying to ask you something for minutes."_ Mira told him in concern, as her blue eyes analyzed him.

_"E-eh really, I didn't notice." _Gray told her as he scratched his head in confusion, trying to remember if she really had tried to talk to him.

_"Really now..." _Mira teasingly told him as she smiled making him confused on why she was giving him a knowingly smile.

_"What?" _A little annoyed at the sudden tension he was starting to feel from Mirajane.

"_Hmm...what's gotten your attention?" _Giggling Mira teased at the sudden blushed face the ice mage had made to her when she said that.

"W-what are you talking about?!" A tomato like Gray asked with so much tension and nervousness.

_"Heh..Gray who were you staring at so intensely?" _Mira asked as she looked at the direction he was staring at, knowing who he was staring at, but just wanted to tease him some more.

_"W-what are you talking about? St-taring at who?" _Gray told her in panic trying to obstruct her view with no success whatsoever.

_"Oh my! Juvia looks so cute today doesn't she?" _Mira told him as she saw the water mage having a conversation with Erza and Lucy.

Juvia had that day, worn a nice sky blue-white dress, that reached almost to her knees, and was a sleeveless, letting her arms, shoulders and legs into the open. Juvia's blue hair, had been specialized fixed letting her hair flow like the ocean. Juvia had makeup that made her deep blue eyes look bigger and more attractive. In reality she was a beauty without all the extra, but today she looked beyond beautiful and it was impossible not to notice.

_"Wha- I did not notice." _Gray said as he turned from her suspecting gaze Mira had given him, making him try to hide his face.

_"Really?" _Mira said poking his shoulder.

Gray could not respond, because he knew whatever he said would be used against him and he wasn't good with so much teasing.

_"Do you like her?" _Mira said, capturing his panic, embarrassed face as she said that, which in a way his face had responded her question.

_"None of your business. Stop asking me!" _Gray told her as he crossed his arms, to demonstrate nothing was going to come out of his mouth and despite his face betraying him he wasn't going to tell her.

_"Geez, Gray so defensive, but you know if you think she's cute you should tell her it will make her all to her, your words matter the most."_ Mira advised, as she left sighing at the poor, in denial ice mage.

_"Don't need to tell me that."_ Gray whispered his response, while returning to secretly gaze at Juvia who had not noticed his almost caught embarrassed expression.

Gray had found himself unconsciously staring at Juvia all day. Today for some reason she had dressed up and it made him confused about his feelings, even before he had trouble but today she had decided to go all out and screw his mind beyond sanity.

When his gaze met hers , all he could do is turn away, as he tried to make it seem a coincidence. Juvia had all day, approached him many times with hopeful eyes, wanting a compliment from his mouth, but he couldn't word out anything. Gray wasn't sure why, if there were just simple words he couldn't at least compliment her to make her happy.

Thinking a while back, Gray remembered all those times Juvia had tried to impress him. At the beach she would constantly change her swimming suits , in parties she would try different styles, during time periods her hair would constantly change, even her pursuits and speaking manner changed. All she did was for him, not for him to love her, but for him to acknowledge her. To know she was there loving him since she met her, she has been changing from a gloomy girl, to a happy and cheerful girl who never gives up. Indeed she had slowly began to be a butterfly. Now Gray finds himself, secretly gazing at the water mage. It was so unconscious that he did not know how much time he had spent just staring at her, all he knew is that he couldn't stop.

Gray knew that about a year ago he wouldn't have never thought he will find himself in such a complicated situation in where he couldn't even word out his feelings. Last year Juvia could have changed to a thousand clothes and he wouldn't have noticed, but now he noticed. Gray noticed how she walked, how she talked, how she moved, how she laughed, how her hair flowed, how she moved, how her face would light up when she looked at him, how her cheeks would turn red at a simple word he said, how her eyes glowed the moment he stared into hers. Gray now noticed all the simplest things she did.

It was such a big change for him, to find himself staring at a girl, secretly, and for hours.

Before Gray knew it night had reached and he hadn't said a single word to Juvia much for both their disappointment.

As Gray gave a sigh, he walked to leave the guild, just before he was three steps from the guild he felt a light tug in his arm.

When Gray turned to see the thing that had pulled him back, he saw her.

Juvia had suddenly ran after him and pulled him back, in her eyes Gray could tell she wanted to say so much but she, herself was having problems wording it out. It was strange for her to have trouble expressing her feelings since she is always very open, so Gray knew that for a reason that day she really needed to hear reassuring words that came from knew, that all day while he stared at her, she was waiting for him, she had tried so hard and he hadn't said anything because he couldn't.

With a small courage he received from looking at her. At her eyes that wanted to say so much more he whispered.

_This time at least I could say something..._ Gray thought.

_"You look cute today..." _Gray whispered words only she could hear. When Gray noticed what he had just let out in the opened,Gray felt his face burn so much he could not keep the stare with her.

_"S-see ya!" _Gray said as fast as he could, before she could say anything and ran in full speed.

Just before he couldn't see the guild, he turned back outta curiosity and there Gray saw Juvia smiling adorably and jumping with so much joy, as she had finally heard the words she had been waiting on.

_She really did change me..._

Gray thought as he blushed, noticing, remembering that before he wouldn't ever compliment anyone and if he did it was rare, but now he was.

_"Beside herself changing all the time, I hadn't notice that I was changing along with her..."_


End file.
